


You Won't Have to Hide Away

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Barry, Desk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hate to Love, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Speed Force, Top Harrison, Wheelchair Sex, top eobard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Barry Allen's feelings for his former mentor outweigh his sense of betrayal over finding out who Harrison Wells really is.</p><p>(Canon-divrgrent following the revelation of Harrison Wells//Eobard Thane.)</p><p>Title from the painfully fitting song "Run Boy Run" by Woodkid. Look it up on YouTube, there are some GOOD Flash fan videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Have to Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [You Won't Have to Hide Away 無需躲藏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210755) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Updates on Northern Light and Criminal coming soon! This is a gift for a beloved friend, who shares my obsessive kink for Harrison Wells' eyes, hands, lips, wheelchair, and...well...all of him.
> 
> I mean, these two are basically eye-sexing all over the place. How could I *not* write this?

_Tomorrow is another day,_

_And you won’t have to hide away;_

_You’ll be a man, boy-_

_But for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run!_

“Eo, can you possibly--uh. ...what are you doing?”

Blue eyes leapt up to meet Barry’s, startled and possibly mildly embarrassed, which was not an expression that he was familiar with seeing on the older man’s face. Not as Harrison Wells, and certainly not as Eobard Thawne--the man did not experience shame. Polite discomfort, perhaps, but nothing that would prompt the faint blush and small, sheepish smile that he now offered Barry as he turned towards him, not getting up from the wheelchair that he was sitting in.

“Sorry,” Barry added, feeling oddly as if he had walked in on something he shouldn’t have. It had been weeks since he’d even thought about the chair, kept tucked away in Dr. Wells’ office now that the truth was out, and everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs knew that the other man--the other speedster--was, in fact, not crippled in the slightest.

“That’s quite alright.” Eobard shrugged, stroking his fingertips over the worn leather padding on the chair’s armrests, still smiling a touch shyly as he glanced back at Barry. “I know, it’s odd that I would...revisit it. But after a year of so diligently keeping up the performance, and working hard not to let my legs so much as twitch in front of anyone else...” He chuckled softly, looking down again. “I have to admit, sometimes I actually miss using it.”

Barry closed the Cortex door behind himself, smiling back at Eobard as he crossed the room slowly to stand in front of him. “It’s strange to be taller than you again,” he remarked, getting another small laugh out of Eo. “And I don’t think that’s odd,” Barry added, his voice softening. “You did spend quite a lot of time in that thing."

“Mmm.” Eo shrugged, absently tapping his long fingers against the darkened controls of the chair. “And it is still useful, technically. It certainly doesn’t hurt for me to use it to recharge, now and then.”

Glancing down at the panel that concealed the wheelchair’s real former purpose--Eo’s no-longer-necessary “battery” pack--Barry nodded in understanding. “Your speed stays with you for longer periods of time, now,” he noted, sliding up to perch on the edge of Cisco and Caitlin’s computer stations. “But it’s not permanent yet?”

Eo shook his head, shrugging. “No. But that’s alright. I don’t need it back the same way I did, before.”

Barry smiled faintly. “Not planning to run out on us, anymore?”

The look that he got in return was warmer than he had been expecting. “No. I’m not going to leave you.”

Barry inhaled slightly, feeling captivated by the ferocity of those infinite blue eyes. There were so many things that he had never had the courage to say to Harrison Wells; and once he had come to forgive Eobard Thawne, sometimes Barry thought he still might wish to say those things to the man. But the timing never seemed to be quite right.

The wheelchair squeaked softly as it rolled closer, and Barry shook himself, coming back to the present and glancing up through his lashes to meet Eo’s eyes, which were gazing up at his face attentively. The other speedster was smirking slightly. “You alright there, Barry?”

His grey-green eyes narrowed, and Barry’s spine straightened slightly, studying Eo’s smug expression warily. His voice was quieter when he spoke again. “...you already know, don’t you?”

A small shrug accompanied the reply. “I’ve assumed for a while. But considering the rather important truths that I was concealing from you, I never wanted to press you on the matter. And once you found out who I was, I thought it wiser to leave it in your hands, whether or not you would ever wish to tell me."

Frowning, Barry slid forward off of the edge of the counter, watching the way that Eo’s eyes dropped to track the flexing movements of his arms and hips. “But it’s not...just me. Is it?”

Eo’s eyebrows shot up, and when he looked back up at Barry’s face again, there was a spark of the red lightning in his gaze, Reverse-Flash grinning out at his counterpart from behind the icy cerulean pupils. “Oh, no. It was never just you.”

Barry drew a long, deep breath, then leaned forward in one smooth, sinuous movement, planting his hands on the armrests of the wheelchair and bringing his face in closer until they were less than half a foot apart, blue staring into blazing green. “And you only held back because you knew that I’d be furious when I learned who you really are.”

The older man tilted his head in acknowledgement, his gaze flicking back and forth between Barry’s eyes and his lips. “I knew that you would need time to decide if you could forgive me. No sense starting something that would only hurt you more, if you chose not to reconcile yourself with who I was, later on.”

“Hmm.” Barry nodded in response to that--no sense in pretending that it wasn’t true. It had taken him a very long time to process the fact that the man who had taught him so much, loved and encouraged him--and had featured in far too many personal fantasies for Barry to ever want to admit to--was one and the same with the man whom Barry had considered his mortal enemy since he was eleven years old. It had required more than a simple apology to redeem Eo for everything that he had taken from Barry, so many years before.

But he had forgiven him, in the end. And God knew, Barry still wanted him just as badly as ever. Desperately so.

He really wasn’t sure who moved first, because of course Eo saw it all written clearly there in his eyes. Perhaps they moved together, meeting in the middle.

It was not the first kiss that Barry had dreamed about, either before or after finding out who Eobard really was. When it was Harrison Wells that he was fantasizing about--brilliant scientist, good friend, and loyal mentor--Barry had wondered sometimes if it would be himself who initiated that moment, stealing touches and kisses from the man as if it was a game, luring Harrison in until the older man surrendered, and simply  took what he wanted from Barry.

But Eobard Thawne was a different creature entirely--though just as captivating in every way. The first time that he had appeared in Barry’s musings, after the truth had come out, the younger man had jerked awake in shock from a startlingly vivid dream in which Eo had taken him apart right there in his own bed, his hands and mouth confident and sure, knowing precisely what he wanted from the younger speedster, and rending Barry’s climax from him almost violently; Barry had awakened with a hoarse shout, his pajama pants soaked with his own release.

From that night forward, Barry couldn’t shake the certainty that if Eo ever wanted him the same way that he wanted the red-eyed speedster, it would be a tumultuous, psychotic affair--but it would start sweetly, with a chaste kiss, just like all romances did. Right?

 _Very wrong_ , apparently. Eo’s mouth crushed up against his, lips pressing Barry’s open with practiced need and tongue plunging inside to taste and explore him almost savagely. Barry moaned at once, now almost clutching at the chair’s arms to hold himself upright, whimpering as Eo bit down roughly on his bottom lip hard enough to make him hiss.

“You didn’t really think it would be gentle, did you?” Eo asked softly, the words breathed into Barry’s mouth like a taste of the wind itself, and the younger man would have laughed if he’d had any air left in his lungs.

“No, I guess not,” Barry conceded in a choked voice, slumping forward slightly. Eo shifted to accommodate him, leaving a sliver of space on either side of his hips--nearly as narrow as Barry’s own--in the chair, and Barry obeyed the silent order at once, slotting himself in to straddle the older man in between the borders of the armrests.

“What do you want?” was Eo’s next query, soft and secretive, panted between their lips before he moved his mouth downward, sliding from the kiss into more possessive touches, his teeth dragging in both threat and promise over the tender skin of Barry’s throat. “What would you let me do to you, Mr. Allen?”

Somehow, the use of his surname only made Barry shudder harder, his head tilting back to bare himself to Eo’s exploration. It had been a while since Eo had called him that, or used Wells’ softer, kinder voice. It clashed with the Reverse-Flash’s raw power and turbulent nature--but it did wonders for Barry’s libido, igniting almost vicious arousal in his belly that had him grinding down against the other man without shame, sighing at the dark, gritty laugh that Eo let out at his reaction.

“Everything,” Barry gasped back, eyes closing tightly as he felt one of Eo’s hands slide, swift and smooth, down the length of his back, cupping around the curve of his ass through his pants and squeezing him harshly. “I want everything, Eo, please--”

A nod against his throat, teeth pressing in harder, leaving marks that wouldn’t last more than minutes, but Barry wished that they could stay for hours. “Open your jeans.”

Another faint whimper left Barry’s lips, but he didn’t hesitate to comply, keeping one hand clenched in a death-grip on the armrest while the other slid between their stomachs, popping the button and sliding down the zipper as quickly as he could. Then he froze as Eo grasped his wrist, opening his eyes to gaze down at the other speedster with lust-hazed confusion.

“You will do as I say, in this,” Eo murmured, eyes glinting both blue and red, glowing with intensity, and Barry nodded weakly, surrendering to the older man’s authority without challenge. Eo grinned, pushing his hand back to the open fly of his jeans. “Get it out.”

Barry let out a broken moan as he freed his cock, letting go of the shaft the moment it was released from his underwear--after all, he hadn’t been told to continue touching. A low rumble of approval met that decision. “Oh, very good, Mr. Allen; you are a fast learner, as ever.”

Taking advantage of the slackened waistband of Barry’s pants, Eo slid his fingers down the back, and Barry whined his name again helplessly as the older man pressed his fingertips almost bruisingly into the swell of his ass, so fucking close to where Barry wanted them, but not quite.

“We’ll get there,” Eo breathed, somehow simultaneously scolding and taunting him. “Patience, Barry.”

“Because that’s so easy when you’re-- _fuck_ \--touching me like this,” he growled back, but he was smirking too, hips rolling leisurely as Eo probed along the seam of his ass. “Please, Eo, stop teasing me--”

Eobard merely laughed, low and dark and sinful, and the sound rippled over Barry’s skin like cool water, somehow leaving him even more inflamed with need. “Oh, but Mr. Allen,” Eo purred, and Barry whined brokenly at the sound. “Teasing you is half the fun.”

With a desperate growl, Barry seized the older man’s hand, pressing it against his aching erection. The air hissed out of his lungs as Eo instantly tightened his fingers around the shaft, his grip so tight that it bordered on punishing, but then he was stroking him roughly, and Barry nearly rolled backwards off of the wheelchair as he bit back a cry of pleasure. “Fuck!”

“Such language,” Eo chided playfully, smirking as he twisted his fingers deftly around the head of Barry’s cock. “I never knew you were so foul-mouthed, Barry.”

The younger man muttered a curse, sliding his fingers into Eo’s shorter hair and tugging his head back up, slamming their lips together again in a savage, pleading kiss. The hand on his cock stuttered and lost its rhythm, and Eo sighed softly into his mouth, welcoming Barry’s tongue into his own as they kissed the same way that they did everything else--half a battle, half a dance.

“I want--please--can I suck you?” Barry panted, and he felt Eo shudder beneath him, the hand still settled on  Barry’s hip clenching down hard enough to leave welcome, short-lived bruises. 

“Yes.” His hands pushed gently, and Barry obediently slid back out of the chair, feet hitting the floor and knees following at once as he dropped down gracefully to kneel in front of the older man. Gazing up at Eo, Barry licked his lips, hands much steadier than he had expected them to be as he reached up to work Eo’s pants open, and down enough to expose his erection.

Hearing the other speedster hiss softly at his touch, Barry grinned, leaning forward and quickly swirling his tongue experimentally around the head.

“Shit!” Eo’s voice was low and gravelly, burning with the force of his want, and it made Barry feel unspeakably powerful.  _He_  could break the older speedster’s infinite, unflappable calm. He, Barry Allen, could bring this incredible man to pieces, with just his mouth and fingers.

He sank down deeper over Eo’s cock, nearly able to take him all the way into his throat before Barry had to draw back, and catch his breath. He was unpracticed in this, unsure of how much he could handle--but what he lacked in experience, Barry was determined to make up for in enthusiasm. He had a feeling that Eo didn’t mind, much, either, judging from the guttural sounds being punched out of his chest, and the almost-too-tight grip that his hands had on the younger man’s hair.

“Barry.” Eo’s voice was barely above a panted whisper, thrilling the kneeling man with the effect that he was having on him. “You can take it, come on. I know you can.”

Barry’s eyes widened slightly, and he inhaled deeply, nodding--the motion made Eo’s dick bob slightly between his lips, and he sputtered out a laugh at the sensation--then pushed his mouth slowly back down the shaft. One long, wet slide down, feeling the head graze against the tight ring of his throat, then Barry pulled back again, tongue dragging along the underside of Eo’s cock.

He pulled in another quick breath, and sank down again, finally making it all the way. This time when the head breached his throat, Barry let it in, ignoring the way his lungs squeezed uncertainly at the change in airflow, and angled his head to allow Eo to slide in deeper. The older man groaned in approval, tugging at Barry’s hair and thrusting his hips upward simultaneously, forcing his cock in farther. Barry would have gasped if he could, his throat clenching down around the penetration; but Eo’s grip on his hair grounded him, and the soft murmurs of affirmation and approval falling from the older man’s lips soothed Barry’s nerves, helping him relax into his task.

“So good for me,” Eo breathed out, and the praise washed over Barry like warm water, making him melt with relief and contentment. “So receptive, as always. Very good, Mr. Allen.”

Barry shuddered at that, swallowing compulsively around his mouthful, and grinning when Eo bucked slightly from the increased pressure. “Cheeky,” the older man muttered, and Barry lifted his eyes, knowing Eo would see the laughter lighting his grey-green gaze.

With a gentle yank at his hair, Eo pulled Barry slowly, carefully back off of his cock, thumb sliding over his swollen lip to smear saliva over the skin. “Beautiful,” he said, and Barry’s cheeks darkened, stunned by such a sweet compliment from the other man.

The moment stretched out, a pocket of peace amidst the turbulence of their stormy relationship; Eo’s fingers stroked down Barry’s face and throat, petting across his collarbones and down his chest.

Then Barry let out a startled noise as Eo suddenly lunged forward, rising out of the wheelchair--Barry had nearly forgotten all over again, had let himself re-acclimate to having the old Dr. Wells in front of him, confined to his chair--and shoving Barry back until he hit the desk. Eo’s hands were instantly sliding under his thighs, and Barry bit off a yelp as his sense of gravity shifted, his feet leaving the floor, legs wrapping instinctively around Eo’s waist. 

The older man held him up surprisingly effortlessly, strong arms carrying the brunt of his weight while he propped Barry up on the edge of the desk, then leaned back to yank almost savagely at Barry’s jeans, stripping them down his legs and taking his underwear with them. The younger speedster whined as his bare skin hit the cool surface of the desk, but Eo merely laughed darkly, ignoring Barry’s pout and leaning in to bite at his lower lip in mock-sympathy.

“Spread your legs,” he growled, and Barry groaned brokenly at the rough pitch of his voice, hands flying to grip the edge of the desk as if his life depended on it as he pressed his knees wide apart, baring himself to Eo’s gaze, and touch.

When his fingers grazed past Barry’s now-profusely-leaking cock and cupped his balls, skin vastly cooler than Barry’s own, he nearly squeaked indignantly, hunching forward against the shocking touch. Eo’s smile was fire and ice, lightning-hot and promising him infinite pleasures as he leaned in, lips nuzzling at Barry’s pulsepoint and teeth adding a sharp, perfect edge of pain.

“I need to be inside of you,” he whispered, voice as rough and dark as the man himself, and Barry nodded shakily, scooting himself closer on the edge, begging Eo to reach further, to touch him more intimately still.

“Please,” was his only reply, and Eo raised his face, meeting Barry’s gaze with something deep and impenetrable, unfathomable, in those hurricane blue irises.

He lifted his hand, fingertips brushing over Barry’s still-tingling lips, and the younger man parted them without hesitation, letting Eo slide two long, beautiful digits inside his mouth, closing at once to suck at them needfully. Eo smiled, gaze somehow both darkening and brightening at once, and the lust in his eyes nearly undid Barry.

“Get them wet,” Eo instructed, his fingers spreading inside the vise of Barry’s mouth, pressing over his tongue and making Barry’s cock throb with the memory of something more than Eo’s fingers thrusting past his lips. “I don’t have any lube in this room.”

That had Barry’s eyebrows rising--did Eobard keep lube hidden in other parts of S.T.A.R. Labs?--but he couldn’t verbalize a response, and Eo merely grinned, clearly reading it in his face. He didn’t volunteer the information, though, and Barry moved right along, drawing more saliva into his mouth and working to coat it over the intruding fingers.

When he was seemingly satisfied, Eo withdrew, and his hand dropped at once back to its place between Barry’s parted thighs, making him moan softly as the slick fingertips eased back to where he most desperately wanted them, swirling tauntingly over his hole.

“Please,” he grunted again, rocking forward to encourage Eo. “Please, fuck, just--get in me--”

“My pace,” Eo chastised him, but there was nothing but rich amusement in his voice. “You belong to me, Mr. Allen--I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready to.”

Barry let out a noise he was mildly embarrassed by, but before he could even muster up a blush, Eo suddenly pushed one finger forward roughly, and a cry ripped out of Barry’s throat as one of the older man’s digits slid smoothly inside of him, spit easing the way and letting Eo sink into his body up to the knuckle. “Oh,  _fuck_!”

“We’ll get there.” Eo ignored his furious, garbled growl at the man’s endless provocations, smirking as he twisted his hand so that the pad of his finger brushed oh-so-promisingly-close to Barry’s prostate, but didn’t quite reach it.

“Tease,” Barry almost snarled, one hand jumping from the desk to Eo’s shoulder, his fingers clenching into the dark fabric of his shirt and most likely dragging into the skin just a little, though the other speedster wasn’t even remotely put off by it.

“I just love seeing you desperate and begging for me,” he replied loftily, and Barry felt as if he could combust from the fire that blazed through every word, and the lava that burned red-hot in Eo’s gaze. “After all this time, I really wasn’t sure that I would ever have you like this. I’m taking my time, Mr. Allen.”

Barry grit his teeth, wriggling in an attempt to make the other speedster’s finger go where he wanted it, then yelped in surprise when Eo’s response was to work his second in alongside the first, scissoring both to begin working Barry’s entrance open in earnest.

“Stop trying to control it,” Eo breathed in his ear, and Barry’s gut clenched, hearing the familiar softness of his mentor’s tone. There was unmistakable tenderness behind the iron in Eo’s voice, and it pierced right through Barry, left him feeling ripped wide open and unable to resist. 

He went limp, focusing just on holding himself upright and maintaining his grip around the other man’s shoulders, and simply nodded. 

He was rewarded at once; with a grin Eo moved, a flash of red lightning and a jerking, unpleasant emptiness inside of Barry that only lasted for a second. Then those fingers were back, three of them this time, coated in something cool and thick that made it far easier for Eo to push inside him, and Barry threw his head back with a low cry as Eo fucked him open, his hole loosening readily to admit him.

“Thought--you didn’t have lube--” he panted, and Eo chuckled sinfully.

“Went and got some. Don’t want to hurt our precious Flash, now, do I?”

Before Barry could even try and reply, he felt the blunt push of something distinctly not-fingers at his entrance, and he shuddered, back arching to push his hips forward in welcome. “C’mon--just--give it to me--!”

“So demanding,” Harrison Wells’ silken voice purred, and then one of those gorgeous, elegant hands was pressed hard over Barry’s mouth, stifling his scream as Eobard  _finally_  shoved inside of him with a barely-audible grunt of his own, impaling the younger speedster on his cock in a smooth, hot slide of flesh.

Barry had never felt so instantaneously full, or so intensely aroused. He nearly bit through his own tongue, grey-green eyes fluttering in shock, grateful for Eo’s silencing palm over his lips as the Reverse-Flash hammered into him, fucking Barry as if their lives depended on the brutality and need roaring in their bloodstreams, and between their bodies. Eo was ruthless, hips pounding into his without concern or caution, and Barry could only hold on for dear life, one hand clenched around the unyielding edge of the computer terminal, and the other gripping desperately at the rumpled fabric of Eobard’s black shirt.

Distantly, he wondered if he should regret the roughness of the encounter; it was their first time, perhaps of many--perhaps not--and it was something that they had both, apparently, been hungering for. Shouldn’t it be softer, slower, more meaningful?

Then he opened his eyes, finding Eo’s, and green and yellow met ice-blue and red, their lightning crackling around them as the older man’s hips moved a little too fast to be human, his cock slamming into Barry in hard, stretching thrusts, the head of his cock striking Barry’s prostate unerringly on every stroke.

It was perfect.

Barry shook off the hand covering his lips, freeing his mouth in order to growl, “Harder, Eo, fuck me  _harder_ ,” and he relished the way that Eobard’s eyes widened a little, delight and raw lust flashing violently in their depths.

He complied at once, and the younger man found himself almost struggling to breathe at the sudden increase of motion; suddenly, it was all he could do just to cling to Eo, unvoiced screams clawing at his chest and throat as he struggled to take it without a sound, nails and teeth digging into Eo’s throat, shoulders, back, and chest, leaving marks that would fade all too soon.

“I’m going to come,” Eo snarled in his ear, and Barry squeezed his eyes shut, clamping down inwardly in encouragement, grinning as he heard the older man hiss at the sudden tightening of his inner muscles around the man’s cock.

“Do it,” Barry moaned, fingers scratching dangerously close to Eo’s throat as he clutched at him anywhere that he could find purchase, catching at the sweat-soaked curls at the nape of Eo’s neck. “Come on, do it, fill me up--”

With a shocked, harshly cut-off shout, Eobard slammed completely inside of him, burying his face in the curve of Barry’s shoulder and sinking his teeth into the taut cord of his neck, and Barry felt it, underlying the burning scorch of the friction between them, felt the wet rush of the other speedster’s release deep inside his body, tearing another cry from his throat. He failed to silence this one--but Eo had somehow predicted it, his hand lashing up to press painfully tight over Barry’s mouth once more.

For a moment, Barry couldn’t think, couldn’t speak or even muster the energy to try and push away Eo’s hand; he managed to pucker his lips, pressing a weak kiss to the man’s palm, which felt almost unbearably hot against his flushed face.

Eo’s icy eyes rose to meet his, the red bleeding away from his gaze, and Barry struggled to smile beneath his restraining grip, knowing the older man couldn’t mistake the deep, inescapable fondness in Barry’s face.

Abruptly, they both stiffened, hearing the unmistakable  _click clack_  of familiar high heels striking the echoing tiles of the lab’s hallways, and Barry’s eyes widened, leaping toward the door in guilty shock as Caitlin and Cisco’s voices became audible, unsure if he had the energy to get dressed in time to spare their friends from the current display of half-nude, sex-flushed speedsters.

His yelp was helpfully muted by Eo’s hand when the dark-haired man moved, lightning crackling around them as he sped from the room--Barry caught Caitlin’s startled yelp, and Cisco shouting mock-scoldingly after them; clearly neither had realized exactly why the two speedsters were so tightly intertwined as they’d rushed past, which was definitely for the better--and seconds later they were collapsing onto a cot in Dr. Wells’ rarely-used office, Barry letting out a breathless laugh as Eobard rolled on top of him, still buried deeply inside of him.

“I could’ve gotten dressed fast enough,” he joked, grinning faintly, and Eo raised his eyebrows, leaning in to press a slow, biting kiss to his throat. Barry groaned as those long, dexterous fingers wrapped around his still-hard cock, stroking him fast and tight and making him jerk in pleasure.

“I wasn’t done with you,” was Eo’s cool reply, and Barry could only shudder in concession, his back arching compliantly as he surrendered to the older man’s touch. He could feel Eo inside him still, cock hardening again as he thrust lazily into the brunette, making Barry whimper needfully. “I’m afraid, Mr. Allen, that I won’t be finished with you anytime soon.”

It was only after Eobard had come again--and had somehow wrung three orgasms out of Barry’s strung-out, exhausted body--that he happened to look around drowsily, intending to finally get dressed, and then paused. “Where are my pants?”

Eobard merely smirked from where he was sitting up against the wall, finally spent and looking far too damn pleased with himself, and tossed Barry’s phone toward him.

He groaned, red-faced, at the text that waited for him, along with a photo of his neatly-folded jeans, the forgotten lube lying innocently on top of them.

_If you’re going to be stripping each other naked from now on, at least don’t leave your clothes all over the Cortex. Have fun! -CR_

**Author's Note:**

> ...this ended up much shmoopier than I expected. 0.o


End file.
